


Stockings, Skirts, and Teasing

by ElloLuvs1012



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dacryphilia, Light Masochism, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stockings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloLuvs1012/pseuds/ElloLuvs1012
Summary: "You're such an asshole.""And you love it, doll""Yeah, but I can't fucking walk now."Or,Dream buys a few delightful surprises for his dear boyfriend, Technoblade. Those "surprises" being a skirt and stockings. Which Dream gets absolutely wrecked in.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 893





	Stockings, Skirts, and Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, this is fiction and isn't real. I'm not shipping any of the creators in this fic, this is just their personas. Meaning that no one should actually take this seriously, it's simply just pure indulgence. That is it. No shipping. That's actually weird if you do ship them.

Dream gazed at himself in the mirror, his eyes trained on the new pieces of clothing he had just bought yesterday. A black skirt. Every single movement made the fabric twirl, the dark material extremely beautiful, however. But moving downwards Dream stared at the even newer garments, his white and lime stockings. Although the skirt and stockings were clashing colors the two seemed it simply fit into place, blending in nicely as Dream expected. The crop top, skirt, and stockings all were perfect together, call him narcissistic but Dream would totally hit.

Dream could already imagine what Technoblade, his boyfriend, would say about this. The pinkette would practically explode at the sight and most likely ravage him if not let Dream ride him to heaven itself, not that Dream minded- just felt like this first option was more preferred at the moment. And so with one last glance at himself Dream headed down the stairs of their shared home. His steps light and easy to try and surprise Techno.

As the blonde descended the stairs he spotted his sweetheart's nose in a book, Dream could already tell it was either about Greek mythology or some type of fighting style. However, Techno sat in a chair that faced away from the stairs, and with all of his focus in that piece of writing Dream got absolutely no attention. A problem already, Dream whined internally.

"Oh Techno." Rolling the O's. And without looking back from his book Techno responded to his lover. "Yes, Dream?"

"Won't you spare me any attention pinky?"

"No, because I know you're planning something."

Dream laughed softly at that, Techno really did know him. Slowly going down even more Dream kept his eyes on his boyfriend, his smirk growing the more he crept closer to the hybrid.

"Oh come on Techno dear, I promise I haven't done _much_."

"Much? How exactly is much?"

"Why don't you just take a look to find out yourself hm?" Dream heard the pig sigh before he shuffled in his seat to turn his head around. Then complete silence. Dream could feel the piercing stare on his figure, the clothing now feeling more revealing than before. Then a low growl was heard from the living room as Techno shut his book with a loud snap. "You're really testing me Dream."

"I know babe, that's the point."

The next thing Dream knew his mouth was snatched up into an intense kiss. Techno quickly slipping in his tongue, wrapping his hands around Dream's small waist and back. The runner in return, wrapping his around Techno's neck and shoulders. However, Dream suddenly moaned into the kiss when Techno's hands went lower, and lower until he squeezed soft flesh underneath Dream's skirt. Breaking apart from each other, the two were felt breathless and flushed. A small line of spit connecting their lips which were bruised and plump.

And with the most minuscule amount of restraint left in Techno, he asked, "Do you wanna do this?" His only reply being Dream's eyes filling with lust and desire and another heated makeout session. Techno already knew his answer, trapping it in stone as Dream suddenly wrapped his legs around Techno as well. And as a natural response, the pinkette supported the younger male by holding him up by his thighs. Ones that Techno drooled at, and or fantasized about. Quickly going back up the stairs Techno carried Dream to their shared bedroom, ready to truly indulge in each other. 

Throwing Dream on the velvet bed Techno briefly grabbed a bottle of lube and climbed on top of the blonde, both of their faces had a look of something sinful. Diving at the neck Techno bit and sucked at the pale skin, Dream in return moaning loudly and whimpered at such "small" touches. He knew that Techno knew himself that he was sensitive to such things as hickies and marks. The asshole was playing dirty.

"Already so hard for me Dreamie?"

"S-shut up Techno-"

Dream was interrupted by a sudden yelp of both pain and pleasure, Techno's mouth still wreaking havoc on his neck and shoulder. His hands, however, were on his chest. Twisting and playing with his pink buds till Dream felt like crying from such things going on at once. "What was that?"

"You're being petty."

"Yet you're still writhing under me."

Dream knew better than to respond and be a smartass. Because if he did he would, without a doubt, embarrass himself since he would moan midway through his sentence. Courtesy of Techno of course. Dream could already feel the impending smug face of Techno as the pink hair male knew himself that he wouldn't say anything back.

Not that he could anything anyways, his mouth wouldn't form any coherent words and would instead only allow whimpers, whines, and groans to come out. Once again, courtesy to Techno. Playing with everywhere but that once place he wanted to have Techno to play was, to put it simply, cruel. Dream could feel his cock weeping with precum as he only grew harder from Techno's hands and mouth. Then, with the last of his strength gathered together Dream was able to get a few words out.

"T-Techno, please!"

"Please what Dream?"

Dream could cry right then and there, but Techno would get turned on by that and Dream could not lose at all. Instead, the freckled-male settled on whining to try and get Techno from there, but as expected it didn't work and only grew his amusement. Techno loved to see Dream begging, tears running down his face as he was desperate for Techno's fingers, tongue, or maybe his cock. Why Techno essentially wished for such an expression from Dream, but there was of course a problem. The shorter man was always so prideful, always fighting Techno from seeing or getting the gift of him being so needy. Thankfully, Techno was a patient type of guy.

"Techno-"

Techno stopped everything, his hands, and his marks. Dream no longer shivering due to his touch and now trembling from the overbearing amount of lust and want. Now, they stared at each other, one's gaze filled with silent whines and begs that were barely held back and the other was filled with confidence and patience. 

"Come on Dream, we both know what I want."

Dream bit his lip and looked away, his face slowly gaining more and more heat as he too knew, what Techno wanted. The ruby eyes staring right at him with such intensity it made Dream hot and uncomfortable.

"I.. T-techno please touch me."

Techno smirked at those words, grabbing Dream's legs to spread them. The stockings and skirt really shining at this time. Techno watched how Dream's eye filled with something so sinful, excited to finally get what he wanted. But Techno is an asshole, he always was.

"Oh, Dream, you can do better than that."

Dream eyes widened before his face turned red and he once again faced away from his partner. His hands reaching up to cover his face until Techno's hands suddenly got everywhere, using one to pin his wrists above his head and his other to force Dream to face him. The blonde's breath stuttered as he met the eyes of his beloved, the color of blood meeting olive ones.

"Beg me for it."

Another lip bite.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll fuck you so hard you'll _beg_ _for me to stop_. "

Dream couldn't lie, hearing that spill from Techno's lips made shivers run up his spine, his body now burning from nothing and his cock twitched. He could tell that they were both on the edge, he wanted Techno to absolutely wreck him and he could tell that Techno wanted to do exactly what Dream wanted.

"What if that's what I want?"

"You're a slut." Techno growled out, his teeth immediately making contact with Dream's already abused neck. Biting hard enough to break the skin, however not hard enough to actually hurt Dream. Techno knew Dream liked it, his dick splurting more precum at the sensation. A high pitched moan was heard within the room as Techno reached down and squeezed hard around his member. With it already being sensitive Dream began to really feel like crying again.

"Are you gonna cry Dreamie? Is it too much for you?"

Dream reopened his eyes to see the most shit-eating grin on Techno's face, and with how his vision slightly blurred he could tell that the pinkette was right. It was too much and they haven't even gotten to the real stuff.

"As if, I wouldn't cry to you."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"It's a promise bacon-" Dream's voice fell into a broken moan when he felt Techno move his hand up and down on his shaft, slow and tantalizing movements that were pushing Dream to the brim of just begging Techno right then and there. And it seemed like Techno knew that as well. His hand suddenly going faster which made Dream tremble and try to close his legs in a feeble attempt to get away from Techno. But it ended up in failure, now Dream was laying there pathetically with Techno restricting him from moving, his cock in the hybrid's hand as he moved faster and faster.

The speed making Dream let out strings of moans, his dick now flushed and red as he was almost at his climax. Heat pooling in his stomach, a strong sign that it was coming, another being how pliant he was slowly becoming. His eyes slowly losing focus as he leaned more into the mattress. And just as he was about to scream out Techno's name the hand stopped. Getting his mind together Dream gave Techno a confused look, which the pink-haired male returned but Dream knew it was fake.

"Were you close?" Techno asked with the tilt of his head, his tone innocent as if he didn't know the answer to that. Dream whimpered as he knew what Techno was doing, he was teasing him and Dream didn't know if he could last any longer.

"You f-fucker." The insult coming off flat due to Dream's stutter, his eyes filling up slowly with unshed tears of frustration. Seeing that Techno had to take a deep breath, Dream really knew how to turn him on. Whether on purpose or not. Imagining the pure pleasure on Dream's face as tears fell down his face while Techno pounded into him was a thought that could shake Techno to his bones. "Just one little push left, right Dream?"

The younger knew that there was a hidden meaning behind those words. One more touch before Dream finally broke, into tears and babbles. Thinking about it made that familiar heat come back. "You're such a whore, it's only been the beginning and you're about to cry already." Dream whimpered at that, Techno would've apologized if not for the fact that Dream fucking loved it all. And that was the final thing to make Dream burst, tears finally free as they rolled down his cheeks and on his neck. His legs shaking even though Techno had done nothing.

"I think I'll be nice for once, you can beg later anyway." Techno pulled out his member and began to rub himself, grabbing the bottle of lube and snapping it open with a single finger. With both of his hands busy, Dream shrank into himself. Closing his legs and hiding his face from Techno with pale hands. Knowing that his love would be rougher with him if he did so.

"God, you're so predictable Dreamie."

Once hard enough Techno grabbed Dream's ankles, pulling him close as Dream yelped in surprise. The sound very endearing in the pig's opinion. Now close to Dream, the taller slathered the lube onto his fingers, coating them nicely before he smiled devilishly at Dream. The other's eyes growing worried at the mischievous look on Techno's face. 

Adding in a finger, Techno felt Dream's legs try and close up once again. His tears still flowing down his face as his face was pink with embarrassment and overstimulation. With amazing muscle memory Techno was already near that special spot, that one spot that could make Dream cum right on the spot and cry even harder. Which Techno absolutely loved.

And there it was, Techno could tell he found it by the loud shuddering breath from Dream. His eyes now glazed over and his lips falling apart as groans slipped out. He could tell that Dream was trying hard to hide his voice and that wouldn't do. So Techno began to abuse that spot, over and over again as he saw Dream biting his lips to stop his moans and closing his eyes to try and hide those watery eyes. His thighs trembling from the bundle of nerves, the soft pale flesh making Techno want to worship them. 

Adding another Techno scissored and played with Dream, the runner responded to it by harsh breaths and clear tears. Still trying to hide his voice but gave up on his eyes as crying was unstoppable. His cock hard and standing straight against his stomach but never actually released due to Techno's fast hands. After a third finger and the fourth Techno decided that Dream was stretched out enough. However, Techno didn't know if Dream could survive any longer. Taking a look at him made Techno's stomach fill with butterflies. With only his fingers Dream looked destroyed, his eyes filled to the brink with the salty liquid and his bruised lips were quivering with pleasure. His face bright pink as heat traveled throughout his whole body, his breaths unsteady and hard as he tried his best to stay composed, failing easily.

"T-Techno?"

"Hm?"

Biting his lips once more, "P-please just shove it in." That was enough for Techno to say the very least. His hips snapping forward just like that, forcing him in without any restraint left in him. The outline of his shaft was seen through Dream's stomach, every movement could be seen as well. Knowing that there was such a difference between their bodies made Techno want to ruin Dream even more. Making Dream scream and dig his hands into the sheets. His tongue lolling out his mouth with spit dribbling down his chin, his face now red as the most scandalous of moans and whines came out of him. His whole figure shaking due to how rough Techno was going, thrusting fast and mercilessly. Dream felt like he was going to break, with the way Techno hit his prostate with even thrust might've played a bit role.

Whilst Dream was busy from not trying to go insane from his boyfriend's cock, Techno leaned forward and bit Dream on his neck. Making more and more bitemarks and hickies. Before moving down and doing the same to his chest, but that didn't mean he slowed down his speed at all. Instead, growing it with how loud Dream was becoming. Mumbles of "Please", "Slower", and "Techno" were heard but the pinkette didn't care. He knew Dream adored this type of treatment, his cock slowly building up more and more, even though Techno didn't even allow him to touch himself. 

And with a few more snap of his hips, Techno came. Watching in delight and fascination how Dream's stomach slightly expanded due to his cock and cum. Pulling out easily but with the price of some drops of his cum dripping out, pretty hot though. Dream on the other hand had cum multiple times during that and was left breathless, very, very sensitive, and of course sore. His tears now dried on his face as he cuddles more into the soft white pillows below him. Already hearing Techno get a cloth to wipe down Dream. Feeling a wet rag against his stomach and below, sighing in satisfaction.

The pinkette threw the wipe away and slammed into the bed beside Dream, the admin scooting closer and snuggling into him even more. Placing a quick but meaningful kiss on Dream's forehead before entwining their bodies together. Hearing a small hum from the blonde, then soft snores. Techno decided to join him as well.

~+~+~+~

_The Next Day_

  
"You're such an asshole." Dream grumbled as he faced away from Techno, his back meeting the gaze of the king. A small laugh was heard from behind as Techno tried to pull him closer by wrapping his hands around his waist. "And you love it, doll" Techno snuggled his head into the crook of Dream's shoulder as he said that, his words coming out slightly muffled but still clear enough.

"Yeah, but I can't fucking walk now."

"And? Kinda your fault that all of this happened no?"

"Fuck you."

"I already did babe." Dream felt the smugness radiating off of Techno as he muttered something under his breath and turned back around and shoved himself back into Techno's arms. 'Whatever Pinky."

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry if this is bad, just decided to try smut for the first time and this wasn't beta read so you shouldn't have expected much :/


End file.
